The Third Age Retold: Ch1 Departing Mirkwood
by Lady Estelwen
Summary: A different version of the LOTR with new characters. Goes in depth with events and characters from the actual LOTR series.


The Third Age Retold

『1』

《Departing Mirkwood》

c_All I could hear were the disgusting roars of the uruk-hai around me. The sound of swords and arrows kept ringing in my ears. My heart was pounding as if trying to jump out of my chest. I drew my sword and held on to it as if it were a fish trying to wriggle out of my grip. Although I had my sword in hand, my fear would not diminish. There were so many of them. I put my sword down. I could not bear it any longer. I ran as far away as I could and hid behind a great rock. I paced around nervously, with sweat dripping down my wrinkled brow. All of a sudden, something inside told me not to give in to my fears. Suddenly, I had the courage. I was ready to give it my all and fight until I drew my last breath._

_I ran towards the uruk-hai with my sword drawn, bow and arrows on my back and my bladed tonfas in their scabbards. I was about to join the massacre when I ran into him. He asked me where I was going and I told him I was going to fight. He told me I was going mad, that he told me so many times women were not supposed to fight and he tried to drag me back to my hiding place. I refused and pushed him away. I ran into the horrible mass of uruk-hai. One of the enemies ran towards me and I froze in fear. The courage that was once inside me vanished and all I could do was stand there, knowing that this was the end. I could see the uruk-hai's sorry excuse for a scimitar come down on me when I saw an arrow fly past my face and hit the uruk-hai's ugly head. I turned around to see who my savior was when I felt something pierce my back. I fell to the ground when I heard my name being called. _

"_Estelwen! Estelwen!" the voice called to me. I managed to get a feeble "I'm here," out of me but the voice could not hear me, for it kept calling out,_

"_Estelwen! Estelwen!" _

_I smiled knowing that someone cared for me. Someone was calling out to me, hoping to save me but I drifted slowly into the darkness._

"_Estelwen! Estelwen! Get up, Estelwen!"_

I suddenly saw a bright light and I opened my eyes. I was in my room and the light from the morning sun filled my room. I squinted. The light was so bright compared to the lighting of my gloomy dream.

"Estelwen! Get up! King Thranduil wishes to speak with you!" yelled my friend, Uruviel. I quickly got up and got dressed to see my King. King Thranduil is my maternal grandfather's nephew's mother-in-law's son. Yes, it's complicated.

I walked into King Thranduil's throne room and kneeled before him.

"Estelwen. I need you to do me a favor," said he, looking directly into my eyes. His eyes are intense and blue and he wore a crown made of woodland flowers, for it was summer. His long golden hair looked dull in the shadows but they glowed when they caught a bit of our limited sun.

"You see, my dear," he paused for a moment, "Gollum has escaped."

I was quite surprised. Gollum was guarded day and night for three months after he escaped from Mordor. I suddenly felt the urge to go to the elves who guarded Gollum and yell at them, but I calmed down quickly.

"What would you like me to do, my king?" I asked humbly.

"I want you to go with Legolas to Rivendell to inform Elrond of this blunder." King Thranduil replied.

"Why does she have to come?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around and saw that it was Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, and son of King Thranduil. His tone of voice had a bit of annoyance in it but I chose to ignore his pettiness.

"You and I both know that Estelwen is one of our best navigators. You, Legolas, are not. You will need her help before the end," said the King.

"I do not need her! The road is long and dangerous. This is no journey for a woman."

"This is an order Legolas. She will go with you and the others. You all are to go to Rivendell tonight," and the conversation was over.

I bowed and went to my room to pack and I saw my mother waiting for me.

"Hello mother!" I said. "Mother, I have been chosen to go to Rivendell! Can you believe it mother! Rivendell! I finally get to see their beautiful golden leaves. And Elrond! Oh, I heard he is most noble."

"Estelwen, isn't this all too sudden?" my mother asked with a worried look on her face. "Shan't we talk about this before we come to conclusions?"

"Oh, mother. You are being ridiculous! You know how I've longed to go on an adventure!"

"Estelwen, why must you leave me too?"

I was stunned by her words. My father, Maedhros Fëfalas, was killed in the war of the Second Age. He fought side by side with Elrond but unlike Elrond, my father fell. My mother still hasn't gotten over his death.

"Mother, I am not leaving you. I'm not going to fall. I am only departing to Rivendell. Then I will be right back home, I promise." I reassured her.

"I trust you Estelwen. But please, do be careful." She held my hand as if it was going to be the last time she ever saw me. I shook my hand away.

"Mother, I told you! I'll be fine! Plus, Herenya and Gilian will be here! You fret too much." I laughed as I began to pack my belongings. After an occasional "why are you packing so much Estelwen?" and a few "are you sure you don't need another day's rest at home?" from my mother, I was done packing and ready to travel to Rivendell.

"Good bye mother!" I said as I kissed her pale cheek.

"Oh no, Estelwen. This is not goodbye" she claimed. "This is an 'until we meet again'."

I smiled as she placed her soft delicate hands on my cheeks. I gave her a warm hug and ran out the door.

When I went back into the throne room to tell my King that I was ready, I saw Legolas speaking with him. I hid behind a tree, but I did not know why. I just had the urge to eavesdrop. They were talking in low voices so I assumed that they were talking about secretive matter.

"Legolas, I don't know why you're complaining so much about Estelwen coming with you." I heard the king say. Ah ha. So they were talking about me. "She is in no danger with you and the others protecting her."

"But father, you know what happened to the last girl that followed us." Legolas insisted. "It's too dangerous, I will not risk it."

The last girl? Who is this girl he speaks of? I listened more intensely.

"Legolas, that was the last age. This is a new beginning!" chuckled the King. "Do not be bothered by the past, my son. It is all gone and past."

Legolas hesitated before answering, "Yes, father."

Legolas ran out of the room and I crept towards the king after a few minutes.

"Thranduil King!" I yelled happily. "I am all packed!"

"Estelwen. Good, good. Legolas is waiting for you." He replied with a grin.

I was about to walk away when the King stopped me.

"Estelwen? Is something troubling you? You looked distressed, my dear."

I froze. Maybe he saw me eavesdropping on him and Legolas! Or maybe he thinks I'm too scared to go on this mission!

"Why, of course nothing is wrong, my King! I am only excited to go on this mission. I have no troubling thoughts inside me." I managed to stammer very little. The King looked at me sternly for a while.

"Estelwen." He paused. "Are you worried about your mother?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well… somewhat." I loosened up a bit. The king let out a jolly laugh,

"Estelwen, you know I will look after Nápoldë! You have no need to worry!"

I smiled. My mother was more worried about me than I was worried about her anyways.

"Yes, I know my Lord."

"Now, shoo! Shoo! Out of my sight! Legolas is waiting! You know his temper!" He yelled at me.

I laughed and scampered out of his sight. I saw Legolas and the other Elves all waiting for me.

"Finally, Estelwen! Now get on a horse!" roared Legolas as soon as he saw me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No need to go mad." I sneered at him as I got on a beautiful chestnut-colored horse named Finduilas. Just as we were about to depart, I heard voices calling out to me. I turned around and saw my little sisters, Herenya and Gilian, running towards me with tears in their eyes.

"Estelwen! Where are you going?" cried Herenya. Gilian, who is the youngest sister, could only cry for she was a mute from birth. I climbed down my horse and hugged them both dearly, and reassured them that I would be home very soon, that I was only going to a friend's house for a while. When they were both calmed down, I climbed back onto Finduilas, said sorry to Legolas many times and rode off for Rivendell. _d_


End file.
